


Love Like This

by MidnightCity



Category: The Grand Tour RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting day Jeremy is in need of many cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufoparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufoparty/gifts).



 

Jeremy winced as he took his seat in the car. His stunt had hurt far more than expected. But Jeremy felt that he could count himself lucky because he hadn't broken any bones.

Jeremy shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he gently dug his fingers into the taut flesh. He drew small circles and winced on occasion when he touched a sore spot. His goal was simply to relieve some of the tension, although that seemed almost impossible at the moment.

If Jeremy was honest, he also enjoyed this stunt despite his aching muscles and bones. He hated to admit it sometimes, but he loved the the terror and the pure adrenaline. On occasion he even craved it, knowing that he would get bored without this kick. Today had been one of those days. Jeremy was almost always torn between retiring because his body was starting to fall apart, and doing this forever because he never felt more alive than when he stuck a middle finger up in Death's face.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed James taking a seat next to him. He only became aware of his surroundings again when James touched his shoulders and he flinched from the contact.

“Ouch,” Jeremy muttered.

James pulled back his hand. “Sorry.” Jeremy could tell that he meant it. “Rough day.”

Jeremy eyed James from head to toes. Then he scoffed. “You're still clean.”

“Don't be so such a downer,” James mocked him while rolling his eyes. “At least you look manly, for once.”

After a deep breath, Jeremy replied, “Only for you, because you like it.”

While they were talking the car set off on the way to their hotel. Jeremy leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for James to add something or finish contemplating the perfect comeback.

“I am not the one with thing for military uniforms,” James mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Jeremy cracked his eyes open and smiled at James.

 _No, you're not._ Then he nudged James' side and closed his eyes again after flashing him a lopsided smile. Jeremy never caught James' response. Instead he lost himself in his thoughts again …

He wanted to relax a bit before they would reach the hotel, so that he would be able to manage the walk up the stairs leading him to a fluffy bed.

He sighed happily at the thought. As if on cue, Jeremy felt James' hand in his. He let a small smile spread across his lips. And if James would be up to it, Jeremy could use him for cuddle purposes. He could bury his head in the nape of James' neck, and press his nose against that soft spot he loved so much.

Or James could hold him. He always emitted this wonderful and comfortable warmth that only seemed to come from him. James was a very comfortable human being, Jeremy decided in that moment. James could run his hands along Jeremy's back. Maybe massage a few sore placed and lull Jeremy into a sleep-like state. A restful and deep sleep, where he'd emit tiny snores and drool contently on James' shirt.

“Wake up, Clarkson,” Jeremy heard James' voice.

“Not asleep,” was the only response he managed before turning his head the other way.

 _Where was I? Yes, cuddling._ Jeremy deserved many cuddles for that stunt, and a comfortable sleep on top of James. He would sleep on his chest, or tum. Personally, Jeremy favoured his tum, but was open-minded. James' chest was among his favourite places as well. It was the perfect combination of softness and muscles underneath. Jeremy loved it, and he could draw patters on it. Or tickle the spot beneath his navel which always made James squee and wheeze. Maybe James would even let Jeremy play with the hair on his tummy. Somehow, that always helped Jeremy relax and James didn't seem to mind.

“We're here, old man,” James voice came again.

 _Okay, this is unfair now!_ Jeremy almost protested. Instead he slowly opened his eyes, and saw James hovering over him. James' brows were slightly knitted in worry, but a small smile played on his lips.

“Am not old,” Jeremy mumbled and gave James' hand a squeeze.

“Sure,” James replied sarcastically. Then he gently tugged on Jeremy's hand, and somehow – more by accident than through trying – Jeremy managed to get out of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

James offered to let Jeremy take a shower first. There was also a small part of him that worried that Jeremy would fall asleep in the shower, but there was not enough room for both of them. But James didn't want to hold Jeremy's sleepiness against him, so the best way would be to put Jeremy into bed as quickly as possible.

The car ride had already shown him how exhausted Jeremy was. He had hated the fact that he had to wake him up upon their arrival at the hotel. James had to admit that there was something adorable about Jeremy when he slept after an exhausting but satisfying day. Jeremy's brows would furrow, and he'd randomly try to clutch objects to cuddle with – often James or a pillow. Sometimes Jeremy would mutter in his sleep, but it was so quiet that James had never been able to understand any words.

When James left the bathroom after his own shower – cleaned, and with only a towel wrapped around his hips – he was reminded of that fact. Jeremy looked exactly like he had imagined. This time, Jeremy had chosen a pillow to cuddle with, shoving it underneath his body, and wrapping his arms tightly around a second pillow. Jeremy was only wearing boxers, and his hair was still dripping wet. Apparently he had only managed to make it to the bed before falling over.

James wasn't surprised that he was already fast asleep. He shook his head and smiled fondly at Jeremy, stepping towards the bed and pulling the blanket out from underneath him. Then he draped it around Jeremy's legs. “There you go, love,” James mumbled and gave Jeremy a slight squeeze.

In response, Jeremy shifted a little bit and cuddled the pillow even tighter. Then he let out a relaxed and deep breath.

James felt his heart flip. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that, after so many years, on some occasion it felt like he was newly in love with Jeremy. James had seen Jeremy make this move at least a thousand times, but each time he felt a slight pull in his chest which told him that he needed to protect Jeremy. This was always a steady reminder that James loved Jeremy so much more than the last time when he had felt his heart flip.

James shook his head at his own sappiness. As quietly as he could, James moved to the chest of drawers and put on boxer briefs and his favourite red Indian Motorcycle shirt.

Then he carefully approached the bed, got into it and shuffled towards Jeremy. “Jez?” James muttered, running his hand through Jeremy's curls. He didn't want to wake him up, but he also didn't want to frighten him by his sudden appearance.

Jeremy only replied by emitting a small grunt. James smiled and lay down next to him. “I need a pillow, man.”

No response.

James gently rested his hand between Jeremy's shoulder blades. He could feel the taut muscles, still hard from today's stunts. James couldn't resist and pressed a light kiss to the back of Jeremy's neck.

In response, Jeremy muttered something in his sleep, then he let out a happy sigh.

Jeremy turned over and embraced James like he had embraced his pillows.

“Oh,” James mumbled. He watched as Jeremy hooked his leg in between James'. Then Jeremy pressed a sleepy and almost automatic kiss onto James' chest before he found a comfortable place to rest his head in mere seconds.

“Comfy,” Jeremy mumbled, and gave James a squeeze. “Mine.”

James' smile appeared to be frozen on his face. _What a nob._ It really was stupid that Jeremy could still make James feel so … warm when it came to their love. One couldn't possibly fall in love for so long. Or was it that James kept falling in love with Jeremy over and over again.

He was comfortable with his life, and with his relationship with Jeremy. So what? Sometimes it still felt like he had fallen in love with Jeremy only a moment ago, when in reality it had happened almost a decade ago. James had thought at the beginning that it might not last forever, but so far no end was in sight, and James didn't mind that at all.

So he snatched a pillow, and wrapped an arm around Jeremy. “Mine too,” he mumbled back, and kissed the top of Jeremy's head.

 


End file.
